AndrAIa
You may also be looking for AndrAIa (episode) :This is a Featured Article :"You're a Game Sprite, aren't you?" -Enzo Matrix AndrAIa is a Game Sprite and originally from the Treasure of Atlantis Game. She has spiny fingernails that will paralyze anyone she touches with them. They are capable of growing at will, and when AndrAIa is an adult she is capable of firing them. AndrAIa is classified as an Artificial Inteligence Game Sprite, meaning that her fighting ability is dependent on her ability to problem solve. AndrAIa lived in the savage wilderness of the Games and concidered herself a warrior for surviving there. When the User downloaded AndrAIa's Game into Mainframe, Enzo Matrix was caught in it. AndrAIa took on the User on her own, and was easily disabled by the User's sub. Just as she was about to be destroyed Enzo swung in and rescued her in his sub. The two quickly became good friends. At first Enzo thought she was someone he had never meet in Mainframe, he only learned near the end of the Game that she was a Game Sprite, and would leave with the Game, win or lose. AndrAIa put her back-up on Enzo's icon and helped him to win the Game. When Enzo was out of the Game Bob touched the back-up and AndrAIa appeared in a flash of light. The Game had released her thinking she was Enzo, ever since then she and Enzo were inseparable. AndrAIa is the first and only Game Sprite to ever leave a Game. As a child, AndrAIa never used contractions and took everything literally. Once, when told by Phong that they should simply "sit and wait," she replied, "I will stand, if that is all right with you." She quickly learned the rules of the world outside the Game, and proved her swiftness of mind by helping to save Mainframe from Nullzilla, Megabyte, and Games. After a Web Creature gained access to Mainframe a portal to the Web was openned over the city. AndrAIa assisted Mainframe in their war against the Web. Enzo and AndrAIa manned cannons on the Principal Office providing cover for the overwhelmed CPU Defense Force. Bob was betrayed by Megabyte during the battle and was lost in the Web. AndrAIa stood with Enzo and Dot Matrix as he swore to protect the city against the viruses as Bob had. AndrAIa wanted to follow Enzo into the Games to defend the system, but Mouse, Dot, and Phong knew she would leave with the Game since she is a Game Sprite. Mouse managed to reformat AndrAIa's back-up into an icon by hacking into Enzo's icon and downloading rebooting codes. The back-up changed from a gold triangle to a standard icon. After this AndrAIa went into several Games with Enzo to protect the city from the User. AndrAIa attempted to protect Enzo from Megabyte when the virus came to have Enzo deliver a message to Dot. The virus was not threatened by AndrAIa's little show of strength. It was decided that they had to seal Megabyte and Hexadecimal inside Ghetty Prime with a Firewall. AndrAIa helped Enzo fight off a Game while the sender's for the wall were set up. When the Game was over they watched as the wall activated. AndrAIa was only in Mainframe a couple months when she, Enzo, and Frisket were fighting a Game that they lost. Rather then being nullified they changed their icon's to Game Sprite Mode and the Game Cube took them with it instead of nullifying them. Everyone in Mainframe thought that they had been nullified. Lost AndrAIa and Enzo grew up quickly living in the Games because Game-time is accelerated, so they compiled very quickly over a short period of time. AndrAIa matured a great deal and became a very smart and savy person, with a very good sense of humor. She didn't take things a seriously as she had, and understood the world of the Net much better. Enzo became pessimistic and suspicious of everyone, he also started calling himself Matrix, so she usually is his voice of reason. They also admitted their feelings for each other, as she regularity sweet talks with him we they are alone and occasionally calls him Lover. Where when she is separated from Matrix, she gets very lonely. AndrAIa gained a trident during their time in the Games, which became her weapon of choice. It took AndrAIa and Enzo a long time to find another system with ports to the Net. While they were Game hopping they helped several systems, including a Damaged System, the Spectral System, and the Satellite System. When they finally arrived in the Desert Port System they were over joyed to find a system with ports to the Net. AndrAIa tried to find passage out of the Net from the Search Engine Maxine. She found out the Guardians had restricted Net travel and were now opperating under the new motto 'To Divide and Render'. AndrAIa and Matrix fought off a small troop of Guardians that were searching for Bob, and Matrix found out from the Prime Guardian, Turbo that the Super Computer and the Guardians had been infected by a super virus named Daemon. After beating the troop of Guardians they ran into Dots old friend, The Crimson Binome, now a fugitive. His crew had been imprisoned for unauthorized Net travel, and his ship, the Saucy Mare, had been impounded in the systems warf. Matrix and AndrAIa helped break the crew out of prison, along with a surfer named Ray Tracer. Then they stole the Saucy Mare and sailed for the Edge of Beyond where they could create a portal to the Web and find Bob. Matrix became extremely jealous of the flirting Ray was giving AndrAIa. While installing web shields on the Saucy Mare AndrAIa was hurt by a baby Web Creature. The creature stole part of her code and energy, as a result she was partially erased, and slipped into a comatose state. They followed the creature into the Web and tried to take back the part of her code that it stole. AndrAIa lay dieing in a cabin of the Saucy Mare while the crew chased a pod of Web Creatures that the baby had joined up with. Ray Tracer and Matrix made several attempts to retreive AndrAIa's lost code, but eventually failed, losing track of the web creature. Attempting to relocate the creature was cenceled when the Web Riders attacked the ship. They almost lost the fight, but Bob appeared, called off the attack and used his code to save AndrAIa's life. With AndrAIa well, and Bob found, the Saucy Mare sailed for the Web Address of Mainframe. The ship was attacked by several traps that had been laid by Mouse to protect the location. The engines went off line and the sails were destroyed using them to get close to the tear leading to Mainframe. They were seperated from Ray Tracer and the Web Riders when they were clearing pixels from the hull that were breaking it down. AndrAIa managed to get the engine's back online at 10% power. To save the ship and get them home Bob joined with Glitch and stabilized the tear into a portal. AndrAIa and Matrix watched in wonder as they finally returned home. System Crash After returning to Mainframe they found that the city had not faired well during the war. Hexadecimal had destroyed the firewall and Megabyte had managed to take over the Principal Office. Dot and Mouse were now leading a rebellion against the rullying force of what was now Megaframe. With the pirates help they destroyed the remaining ABCs defending the Principal Office and the rebelion stormed the building. AndrAIa, Matrix, and Mouse spear headed the attack, managing to take out the outer viral defenses. While Matrix fought with Megabyte AndrAIa attempted to free Phong before portal codes could be extracted from him. She failed and Megabyte downloaded the codes. Mouse managed to hack into the portal and reroute it to the Web, and Megabyte was gone. Mainframe had been so damaged by the war that the system began to crash. AndrAIa helped to evacuate the cities inhabitants to the Principal Office. AndrAIa found Megabyte's bike and used it to take people to the Principal Office, commenting it was a very nice bike. Undeleted RAM was released into the city because of instabilities in the system. Old User forms materialized and began attacking people. AndrAIa was on her way to the Principal Office when she was chased by a User. She managed to fight it off, and was rescued from another by Captain Capacitor and his crew. The cities leaders were unable to fix the damage to the system and Bob suggested they let a Game Cube damage the city so the city would crash, hopeing it would force a restart. They reluctantly agreed, and made sure all active PIDs were scanned into the data base. AndrAIa held onto Enzo as the city crashed and the system went dark. The User restarted the system and restored the city, AndrAIa was backed up with everyone else and restored when the city came back online. Net War As the Super Virus Daemon's infection grew Mainframe was forced to go to war against the Super Computer. AndrAIa and Matrix carried out campaigns against the infected Guardians. They used portals created by Bob to enter and leave the system. During one mission they were followed back to Mainframe and the Guardians openned the system to the Net and destroyed their Control Tower. With Hexadecimal's help they fought back the Guardian Armada and Mouse resealed the system using firewall. After this Matrix and AndrAIa would go to systems openned by the guardians and reseal them using firewalls. Daemon was alerted to this and issued orders to have the pair captured and brought to her. The Guardians set a trap for AndrAIa and Matrix in the Desert Port System by making it look like the systmes port was offline. When they entered the system the Guardians sealed it so that they couldn't excape. AndrAIa and Matrix fought until they had no more ammunition and then hid in a wear house. Inside they found two Exoskeleton Suits, they used them to take on the guardians hand to hand until the portal would arrive. Daeomon sent a Zoom Room to retrieve them, it arrived just as the portal did, and AndrAIa pushed Matrix to safety, but was caught by the zoom room herself. AndrAIa was instantly transported to the Super Computer where Daemon greated her. AndrAIa tried to crush the virus with the arm of her exo-suit, but Daemon was able to stop it with a finger and easily infected the little game sprite. AndrAIa spent the rest of the war with Daemon, telling her all about Mainframe. The virus was particularly interested in AndrAIa's relationship with Matrix, and the concept of love. Matrix and Mouse came to the Super Computer to rescue AndrAIa, and to assasinate Daemon. When they arrived all their eforts failed, and Daemon infected them as well. She then asked Mouse to remove the firewall protecting Mainframe. Once Daemon had infected the system she returned AndrAIa, Matrix, and Mouse to they city. She then asked Bob to create portals to infect the rest of the Net. Little Enzo found that the cure for the infection was a pure guardian code. By using Matrix's icon everyone was cured, and Hexadecimal attacked Daemon to protect the system. Daemon initiated a countdown for the Net's distruction, and Hexadecimal took the cure and infected the entire Net with it, saving everyones life. The Return Everyone in Mainframe was very confused when a second Bob arrived in the city. AndrAIa attempted to keep the first Bob's spirits up by taking him and Little Enzo to Al's Wait & Eat to get an Energy Shake. As the second Bob and Dot grew closer, the first Bob became deperessed and jealous. He began trying several ways to seperate himself from Glitch. Bob's final attempt incased himself in an impenetrable black coating. While medical personel were summoned, AndrAIa tried to sedate Bob using her paralyzing finger nails. The coating broke her fingernail when she tried to penetrate it. Dot and the second Bob got engaged to be married. AndrAIa and Mouse were picked to serve as bridesmaids for the wedding. AndrAIa was very excited for them. During the wedding the first Bob was freed from his coating by the returned Key Tools. They seperated Glitch from Bob, and he returned to Mainframe in time to stop the wedding. Dot choose to stay with the second Bob, so the first went to leave, when Glitch went to the second Bob, took some code, and returned it to the first Bob. With the code, the first Bob reverted to his original look and uniform, and the second began to distort, and changed into Megabyte. Mouse and Matrix hadn't brought there weapons to the wedding, so AndrAIa said she would fight him with her natural deffenses, but Bob wanted to take him. The Guardian and Virus fought, and destroyed the chapel. Megabyte managed to escape and Bob found that the virus was upgraded into a trojan horse virus. AndrAIa took part in a plan to capture Megabyte where a fake Gateway Command was transfered to the Archives. Megabyte's viral troops captured it, and took it back to Ghetty Prime. There a CPU force lead by Bob, Matrix, and AndrAIa attacked, capturing Megabyte. Back at the Principal Office the captive Megabyte was found to be an allias, the real one was hiding as Frisket in the War Room. Megabyte attacked everyone there, many were infected, some were able to escape. AndrAIa grabbed Mouse and the two ran out of the main door. Megabyte moved to attack them, but Phong jumped in between the virus and the sprites, injuring himself, but allowing the pair to escape. Megabyte took over the War Room and locked down the Principal Office, trapping everyone, including AndrAIa inside. AndrAIa guarded Mouse while she attempted to crack Megabyte's codes in the computer, but she was unsuccessful. Megabyte then informed everyone there that he was not there for conquest, but for revenge, warning them to prepare themselves for the hunt. Comic AndrAIa helped with the evacuation of Mainframe and helping Matrix. Matrix's Dream In a dream Matrix had after being struck on the head by a golf ball, AndrAIa reboots into Hexadecimal. She takes to her character a little too well, seeming to enjoy all the chaos she can do and feeling more in tune to her emotions as she switched between them. Trivia *The AI in her name is capitalized, because her name is a reference to Artificial Intelligence. * When Bob was lost in the Web and Enzo replaced him as Guardian, AndrAIa once used Enzo's habit of tackling as a greeting. * AndrAIa has an attraction to motorcycles, where most of the time she will ReBoot into a Biker Babe. Leading Matrix to ask "what is with you and motorcycles?" *In the Film Daemon Rising, it is revealed that she always knew Enzo wasn't a guardian, but overlooked this since she was already in love with him. As he was trying to "impress the girl". Category:ReBoot characters Category:Sprites